Kakas kaisaas
Kakas kaisaas alias Kaisers Kacke produziert überwiegend grooßen Dünnschiss. Sein Kanal hat derzeit ca. 100 Millionen Abonennten (Davon 99,9 % aus China). Und jetzt eine Rede von Adolf Hitler: Abgeordnete! Männer des deutschen Reichstages! Seit Monaten leiden wir alle unter der Qual eines Problems, das uns auch der Versailler Vertrag, d.h. das Versailler Diktat, einst beschert hat, eines Problems, das in seiner Ausartung und Entartung für uns unerträglich geworden war. Danzig war und ist eine deutsche Stadt. Der Korridor war und ist deutsch. Alle diese Gebiete verdanken ihre kulturelle Erschließung ausschließlich dem deutschen Volke. Ohne das deutsche Volk würde in all diesen östlichen Gebieten tiefste Barbarei herrschen. Danzig wurde von uns getrennt, der Korridor von Polen annektiert neben anderen deutschen Gebieten des Ostens, vor allem aber die dort lebenden deutschen Minderheiten in der qualvollsten Weise misshandelt. Über eine Million Menschen deutschen Blutes mussten in den Jahren 1919-20 schon damals ihre Heimat verlassen. Wie immer habe ich auch hier versucht, auf dem Wege friedlicher Revisionsvorschläge eine Änderung des unerträglichen Zustandes herbeizuführen. Es ist eine Lüge, wenn in der anderen Welt behauptet wird, dass wir alle unsere Revisionen nur versuchten unter Druck durchzusetzen. 15 Jahre, ehe der Nationalsozialismus zur Macht kam, hatte man Gelegenheit, auf dem Wege friedlichster Abmachungen, auf dem Wege friedlicher Verständigung, die Revisionen durchzuführen. Man tat es nicht. In jedem einzelnen Fall habe ich später dann von mir aus nicht einmal, sondern oftmals Vorschläge gemacht zur Revision unerträglicher Zustände. Alle diese Vorschläge sind, wie Sie wissen, abgelehnt worden. Ich brauche sie hier nicht im einzelnen aufzuzählen: die Vorschläge zur Rüstungsbegrenzung, ja, wenn notwendig, zur Rüstungsbeseitigung, die Vorschläge zur Beschränkung der Kriegsführung, die Vorschläge zur Ausschaltung gewisser, in meinen Augen mit dem Völkerrecht sich schwer zu vereinbarenden Methoden der modernen Kriegsführung. Sie kennen die Vorschläge, die ich machte über die Notwendigkeit der Wiederherstellung der deutschen Souveränität über die deutschen Reichsgebiete. Sie kennen die endlosen Versuche, die ich machte zu einer friedlichen Klärung und zu einer Verständigung über das Problem Österreich, später über das Problem Sudetenland, Böhmen und Mähren. Es war alles vergeblich. So habe ich auch im Falle Danzigs, des Korridors usw. versucht, durch friedliche Vorschläge auf dem Wege einer friedlichen Diskussion die Probleme zu lösen. Dass die Probleme gelöst werden mussten, das war klar. Und dass der Termin dieser Lösung für die westlichen Staaten vielleicht uninteressant sein kann, ist für uns verständlich. Aber dieser Termin ist nicht uns gleichgültig; und vor allem, er war nicht und konnte nicht gleichgültig sein für die am meisten leidenden Opfer. Ich habe in Besprechungen mit polnischen Staatsmännern die Gedanken, die Sie von mir hier in meiner letzten Reichstagsrede vernommen haben, ventiliert, sie mit ihnen durchgesprochen. Kein Mensch hätte sagen oder behaupten können, dass dies etwa ein ungebührliches Verfahren oder gar ein ungebührlicher Druck gewesen wäre. Ich habe dann allerdings endlich die deutschen Vorschläge formulieren lassen. Und ich muss daher noch einmal wiederholen, dass es etwas Loyaleres und Bescheideneres nicht gibt als diese von mir damals unterbreiteten Vorschläge. Und ich möchte das jetzt hier der Welt sagen: Ich allein war als Oberhaupt nur in der Lage, solche Vorschläge zu machen! Denn ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich mich damals in Gegensatz gebracht habe zur Auffassung von Millionen von Deutschen. Diese Vorschläge sind abgelehnt worden. Aber nicht nur das, sie wurden beantwortet erstens mit Mobilmachungen, zweitens mit einem verstärkten Terror, mit gesteigertem Druck auf die Volksdeutschen in diesen Gebieten und mit einem langsamen Abdrosselungskampf gegen die Freie Stadt Danzig wirtschaftlich, zollpolitisch und in den letzten Wochen endlich auch militärisch und verkehrstechnisch. Polen hat seinen Kampf gegen die Freie Stadt Danzig gerichtet. Es war weiter nicht bereit, die Korridorfrage in einer irgendwie billigen und beiden Interessen gerecht werdenden Weise zu lösen. Und es hat endlich nicht daran gedacht, seine Minderheitenverpflichtungen einzuhalten. Ich muss hier eines feststellen: Deutschland hat diese Verpflichtungen eingehalten. Die Minderheiten, die im deutschen Reich leben, werden nicht verfolgt. Es soll ein Franzose aufstehen und soll behaupten, dass etwa im Saargebiet die dort lebenden 50.000 oder 100.000 Franzosen unterdrückt, gequält oder entrechteter werden. Es kann dies keiner sagen. Ich habe nun vier Monate lang dieser Entwicklung ruhig zugesehen. Allerdings nicht, ohne immer wieder zu warnen. Ich habe in letzter Zeit nun diese Warnungen verstärkt. Ich habe dem polnischen Botschafter mitteilen lassen, vor nun schon über drei Wochen, dass, wenn Polen noch weitere ultimative Noten an Danzig schicken würde, dass wenn es weitere Unterdrückungsmaßnahmen gegen das dortige Deutschtum vornehmen würde oder wenn Polen versuchen sollte, auf dem Wege zollpolitischer Maßnahmen Danzig wirtschaftlich zu vernichten, dass dann Deutschland nicht mehr länger untätig zusehen könnte! Und ich habe auch keinen Zweifel darüber gelassen, dass man in dieser Hinsicht das heutige Deutschland nicht verwechseln darf mit dem Deutschland, das vor uns war. Man hat versucht, das Vorgehen gegen die Deutschen damit zu entschuldigen, dass man erklärte, die Volkstumsdeutschen hätten Provokationen begangen. Ich weiß nicht, worin die Provokationen der Kinder oder Frauen bestehen sollen, die man misshandelt, die man verschleppt, oder worin die Provokationen derer bestanden haben soll, die man in der tierischsten, sadistischsten Weise teils misshandelt, teils getötet hat. Das weiß ich nicht. Aber nur eines weiß ich: dass es keine Großmacht von Ehre gibt, die auf die Dauer solchen Zuständen zusehen würde! Ich habe auch noch ein letztes Mal versucht, obwohl ich - ich gestehe es - innerlich überzeugt war, dass es der polnischen Regierung vielleicht auch infolge ihrer Abhängigkeit von einer nunmehr entfesselten wilden Soldateska, mit einer wirklichen Verständigung nicht Ernst ist, ich habe ein letztes Mal versucht, einen Vermittlungsvorschlag der britischen Regierung anzunehmen. Sie schlug vor, nicht dass sie selber Verhandlungen führen wollte, sondern sie schlug vor und versicherte es, eine Verbindung herzustellen zwischen Polen und Deutschland direkt, um auf diesem Weg noch einmal in das Gespräch zu kommen. Nun muss ich hier folgendes feststellen: Ich habe diesen Vorschlag angenommen. Ich habe für diese Besprechungen Grundlagen ausgearbeitet, die Ihnen bekannt sind. Und ich bin nun mit meiner Regierung zwei volle Tage dagesessen und habe gewartet, ob es der polnischen Regierung passt, uns nun endlich einen Bevollmächtigten zu schicken oder nicht. Sie hat uns gestern abend keinen Bevollmächtigten geschickt, sondern durch ihren Botschafter mitteilen lassen, dass sie zur Zeit erwägt, ob sie in der Lage ist und inwieweit sie in der Lage ist, auf die englischen Vorschläge einzugehen, und sie würde dies dann England mitteilen. Meine Herren Abgeordneten! Wenn man dem Deutschen Reich und seinem Staatsoberhaupt so etwas zumuten kann, und wenn das Deutsche Reich und sein Staatsoberhaupt das dulden würde, dann würde die deutsche Nation nichts anderes verdienen, als abzutreten von der politischen Bühne. Und hier hat man sich in mir wesentlich getäuscht! Meine Friedensliebe und meine endlose Langmut soll man nicht mit Schwäche oder gar mit Feigheit verwechseln! Ich habe daher gestern abend mich entschlossen, es auch der britischen Regierung mitzuteilen, dass ich unter diesen Umständen von der polnischen Regierung keine Geneigtheit mehr finden kann, mit uns in ein wirklich ernstes Gespräch einzutreten. Es waren damit diese Vermittlungsvorschläge gescheitert. Denn dazwischen war unterdes erstens als erste Antwort auf diesen Vermittlungsvorschlag die polnische Generalmobilmachung gekommen und als weitere Antwort neue Gräueltaten. Diese Vorgänge haben sich nun heute nacht abermals wiederholt. Nachdem schon neulich in einer einzigen Nacht Grenzzwischenfälle waren, sind es heute nacht 14 gewesen, darunter drei ganz schwere. Ich habe mich daher nun entschlossen, mit Polen in der gleichen Sprache zu reden, mit der Polen nun seit Monaten mit uns spricht! Wenn nun Staatsmänner im Westen erklären, dass dies ihre Interessen berühre, so kann ich eine solche Erklärung nur bedauern. Sie kann mich aber nicht eine Sekunde in der Erfüllung meiner Pflicht wankend machen. Was will man von uns mehr? Ich habe es feierlich versichert, und ich wiederhole es, dass wir von diesen Weststaaten nichts fordern und nie etwas fordern werden. Ich habe es versichert, dass die Grenze zwischen Frankreich und Deutschland eine endgültige ist. Ich habe England immer wieder angeboten eine Freundschaft und, wenn notwendig, das engste Zusammengehen. Aber Liebe kann nicht nur von einer Seite geboten werden. Sie muss von der anderen ihre Erwiderung finden. Deutschland hat keine Interessen im Westen. Unser Westwall ist zugleich für alle Zeiten die Grenze des Reiches nach dem Westen. Wir haben auch keine Ziele, für die Zukunft. Diese Einstellung des Reiches wird sich nicht mehr ändern. Die anderen europäischen Staaten, sie begreifen zum Teil unsere Haltung. Ich möchte hier vor allem danken Italien, das uns diese ganze Zeit unterstützt hat. Sie werden aber auch verstehen, dass ich für die Durchführung dieses Kampfes nicht an eine fremde Hilfe appellieren will. Wir werden diese unsere Aufgabe selber lösen. Die neutralen Staaten, sie haben uns ihre Neutralität an sich versichert, genau so wie wir sie ihnen schon vorher garantieren. Es ist uns heilig ernst mit dieser Versicherung. Und solange kein anderer ihre Neutralität bricht, werden wir sie ebenfalls peinlichst genau achten, denn was sollten wir von ihnen wünschen oder wollen? Ich bin aber glücklich, Ihnen nun besonders ein Ereignis von dieser Stelle aus mitteilen zu können. Sie wissen, dass Russland und Deutschland von zwei verschiedenen Doktrinen regiert werden. Es war nur eine Frage, die geklärt werden musste: Deutschland hat nicht die Absicht, seine Doktrin zu exportieren. Im Augenblick, in dem Sowjetrussland seine Doktrin nicht nach Deutschland zu exportieren gedenkt, im selben Augenblick sehe ich keine Veranlassung mehr, dass wir auch nur noch einmal gegeneinander Stellung nehmen sollen. Und wir sind uns, beide Seiten, darüber ganz klar geworden: Jeder Kampf unserer Völker gegeneinander würde nur anderen einen Nutzen abwerfen. Wir haben uns daher entschlossen, einen Pakt abzuschließen, der zwischen uns beiden für alle Zukunft jede Gewaltanwendung ausschließt, der uns in gewissen europäischen Fragen zur Konsultierung verpflichtet, der uns das wirtschaftliche Zusammenarbeiten ermöglicht und der es vor allem sicherstellt, dass sich die Kräfte dieser beiden großen, gewaltigen Staaten nicht miteinander oder gegeneinander verbrauchen. Jeder Versuch des Westens, hier etwas zu ändern, wird fehlschlagen. Ich möchte das gleich hier versichern, dass diese politische Entscheidung eine ungeheure Wende für die Zukunft bedeutet und eine endgültige ist. Ich glaube, dass das ganze deutsche Volk diese meine politische Einstellung begrüßen wird. Denn Russland und Deutschland haben im Weltkrieg gegeneinander gekämpft, und beide waren letzten Endes die Leidtragenden. Ein zweites Mal soll und wird das nicht mehr passieren. Der Nichtangriffs- und Konsultativpakt, der am Tage seiner Unterzeichnung bereits gültig wurde, hat gestern die höchste Ratifikation in Moskau und auch in Berlin erfahren. Und auch in Moskau wurde dieser Pakt genau so begrüßt, wie Sie ihn her begrüßen. Die Rede, die der Volkskommissar Molotow, der russische Aussehnkommissar, hielt, kann ich nur Wort für Wort unterschreiben. Unsere Ziele: Ich bin entschlossen: Erstens die Frage Danzig, zweitens die Frage des Korridors zu lösen und drittens dafür zu sorgen, dass in Verhältnis Deutschlands zu Polen eine Wendung eintritt, eine Änderung, die ein friedliches Zusammenleben sicherstellt. Ich bin dabei entschlossen, so lange zu kämpfen, bis entweder die derzeitige polnische Regierung geneigt ist, diese Voraussetzung herzustellen, oder bis eine andere polnische Regierung dazu geneigt ist. Ich will von den deutschen Grenzen das Element der Unsicherheit, die Atmosphäre ewiger bürgerkriegsähnlicher Zustände entfernen. Ich will dafür sorgen, dass im Osten der Friede an der Grenze kein anderer ist, als wir ihn an unseren anderen Grenzen kennen. Ich will dabei die notwendigen Handlungen so vornehmen, dass sie nicht dem widersprechen, was ich Ihnen hier, meine Herren Abgeordneten, im Reichstag selbst als Vorschläge an die übrige Welt bekanntgab. Das heißt, ich will nicht den Kampf gegen Frauen und Kinder führen. Ich habe meiner Luftwaffe den Auftrag gegeben, sich auf militärische Objekte bei ihren Angriffen zu beschränken. Wenn aber der Gegner daraus einen Freibrief ablesen zu können glaubt, seinerseits mit umgekehrten Methoden kämpfen zu können, dann wird er eine Antwort erhalten, dass ihm Hören und Sehen vergeht! 5.45 Uhr wird jetzt zurückgeschossen! Polen hat heute nacht zum erstenmal auf unserem eigenen Territorium auch mit bereits regulären Soldaten geschossen. Seit 5.45 Uhr wird jetzt zurückgeschossen! Und von jetzt ab wird Bombe mit Bombe vergolten! Wer mit Gift kämpft, wird mit Giftgas bekämpft. Wer selbst sich von den Regeln einer humanen Kriegsführung entfernt, kann von uns nichts anderes erwarten, als dass wir den gleichen Schritt tun. Ich werde diesen Kampf, ganz gleich, gegen wen, so lange führen, bis die Sicherheit des Reiches und bis seine Rechte gewährleistet sind. Ich habe nun über sechs Jahre am Aufbau der deutschen Wehrmacht gearbeitet. Es sind in dieser Zeit über 90 Milliarden für den Aufbau dieser Wehrmacht angewendet worden. Sie ist heute die bestausgerüstete, und sie steht weit über jedem Vergleich mit der des Jahres 1914. Mein Vertrauen auf sie ist unerschütterlich. Wenn ich diese Wehrmacht aufrief, und wenn ich nun vom deutschen Volk Opfer und, wenn notwendig, alle Opfer fordere, dann habe ich ein Recht dazu. Denn ich bin auch selbst heute genau so bereit, wie ich es früher war, jedes persönliche Opfer zu bringen. Ich verlange von keinem deutschen Mann etwas anderes, als was ich selber über vier Jahre freiwillig bereit war, jederzeit zu tun. Es soll keine Entbehrung in Deutschland geben, die ich nicht selber sofort übernehme. Mein ganzes Leben gehört von jetzt ab erst recht meinem Volk. Ich will nichts anderes jetzt sein, als der erste Soldat des deutschen Reiches. Nachfolgeregelung Ich habe damit wieder jenen Rock angezogen, der mir einst selbst der heiligste und teuerste war. Ich werde ihn nur ausziehen nach dem Sieg, oder ich werde dieses Ende nicht erleben! Sollte mir im diesem Kampfe nun etwas zustoßen, dann ist mein erster Nachfolger Parteigenosse Göring. Sollte Parteigenossen Göring etwas zustoßen, ist der nächste Nachfolger Parteigenosse Hess. Sie würden diesen dann als Führer genau so zu blinder Treue und Gehorsam verpflichtet sein wie mir. Sollte auch Parteigenossen Hess etwas zustoßen, werde ich durch Gesetz nunmehr den Senat berufen, der dann den Würdigsten, d.h. den Tapfersten, aus seiner Mitte wählen soll. Als Nationalsozialist und als deutscher Soldat gehe ich in diesen Kampf mit einem starken Herzen hinein. Mein ganzes Leben war nichts anderes als ein einziger Kampf für mein Volk, für seine Wiederauferstehung, für Deutschland. Über diesen Kampf stand immer nur ein Bekenntnis des Glaubens an dieses Volk. Ein Wort habe ich nie kennen gelernt, es heißt: Kapitulation. Wenn irgend jemand aber glaubt, dass wir vielleicht einer schweren Zeit entgegengehen, dann möchte ich ihn bitten, zu bedenken, dass einst ein preußischer König mit einem lächerlich kleinen Staat einer größten Koalition gegenübertrat und in drei Kämpfen am Ende doch erfolgreich bestand, weil er jenes gläubige, starke Herz besaß, das auch wir in dieser Zeit benötigen. Und ich möchte daher jetzt der ganzen Umwelt gleich versichern: Ein November 1918 wird sich niemals mehr in der deutschen Geschichte wiederholen! So wie ich selber bereit bin, jederzeit mein Leben einzusetzen - jeder kann es mir nehmen - für mein Volk und für Deutschland, so verlange ich dasselbe auch von jedem anderen. Wer aber glaubt, sich diesem nationalen Gebot, sei es direkt oder indirekt, widersetzen zu können, der fällt! Verräter haben nichts zu erwarten als den Tod! Wir alle bekennen uns damit nur zu unserem alten Grundsatz: Es ist gänzlich unwichtig, ob wir leben, aber notwendig ist es, dass unser Volk lebt, dass Deutschland lebt. Ich erwarte von Ihnen als den Sendboten des Reiches, dass Sie nunmehr auf all den Plätzen, auf die Sie gestellt sind, Ihre Pflicht erfüllen. Sie müssen Bannerträger sein des Widerstandes, koste es, was es wolle. Keiner melde mir, dass in seinem Gau, in seinem Kreis oder in seiner Truppe oder in seiner Zelle die Stimmung einmal schlecht sein könnte. Träger, verantwortliche Träger der Stimmung sind Sie. Ich bin verantwortlich für die Stimmung im deutschen Volk, Sie sind verantwortlich für die Stimmung in Ihren Gauen, in Ihren Kreisen. Keiner hat das Recht, diese Verantwortung abzutreten. Wir haben uns nicht zu fragen jetzt um irgendeine Stimmung, sondern ausschließlich um unsere Pflicht. Und die Pflicht ist uns vorgezeichnet als Opfer, das von uns verlangt wird, ist nicht größer als das Opfer, das zahlreiche Generationen gebracht haben. Alle die Männer, die vor uns für Deutschland antreten mussten den bittersten und schwersten Weg, haben nichts anderes geopfert und geleistet, als was wir auch zu leisten haben. Ihr Opfer war kein billigeres und kein schmerzloseres und damit kein leichteres als das Opfer sein würde, das von uns verlangt wird. Ich erwarte auch von der deutschen Frau, dass sie sich in eiserner Disziplin vorbildlich in diese große Kampgemeinschaft einfügt. Die deutsche Jugend wird strahlenden Herzens ohnehin erfüllen, was die Nation, der nationalsozialistische Staat von ihr erwartet und fordert. Wenn wir diese Gemeinschaft bilden, eng verschworen, zu allem entschlossen, niemals gewillt zu kapitulieren, dann wird unser Wille jeder Not Herr werden. Und ich möchte schließen mit dem Bekenntnis, das ich einst aussprach, als ich den Kampf um die Macht im Reich begann. Damals sagte ich: Wenn unser Wille so stark ist, dass keine Not ihn mehr zu zwingen vermag, dann wird unser Wille und unser deutscher Stahl auch die Not meistern! Deutschland - Sieg Heil!